Themes: Foreshadowing
Foreshadowing is a literary technique commonly used in the many mediums of The Walking Dead. It is when an event that has yet to happen is referenced, usually in a way only the reader/viewer can pick up on. Occurences Comic Series *Andrea says that it's good to practice shooting in case they're attacked by other group of survivors in the future, foreshadowing that the Prison will be attacked by Woodbury. (Comic Series) *Hershel says that he thinks he may have seen Maggie for the last time after she leaves the prison after the initial attack, foreshadowing that he will die in the assault. (Issue 45) *Spencer was seen praying in the church for "The strength to do what must be done." This was foreshadowing Spencer betraying Rick by pleading with Negan to kill Rick and make himself the new leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. (Issue 108) TV Series *Glenn explains to Rick that he saved him because someone may do the same for him. Ultimately, it is Rick who does this when he and Maggie are taken to Woodbury. (Days Gone Bye) *Jim digs multiple graves near the Atlanta Camp before a walker attack claims several camp survivors. (Vatos) *When Rick tells Dr.Edwin Jenner that he is grateful after he opens the doors of the C.D.C. to release the group, he tells Rick "the day will come when you won't be", foreshadowing all the horrible events to come. (TS-19) *When Lori is talking with Hershel about their children, Hershel told her that she should be grateful she doesn't have a daughter because they are a handful. (Secrets) *After arriving on the farm, while talking about Sophia, Andrea believes they won't be able to find her alive, to which Daryl replies saying "it's not mountains of Tiber, it's Georgia. She can be hold off in a farm house.". (Save the Last One) *Rick explains to Carl that people, in particular Rick and Lori will die and there is no way he can ever be ready for it, forshadowing Lori's death. (Better Angels) *When Dale warns Lori about Shane and his belief that Shane murdered Otis, he says that sooner or later, Shane will kill someone else. 4 episodes later, Shane kills Randall and attempt to murder Rick. (Nebraska) *After Shane breaks the window at the public works station during his fight with Rick, the reflection of Shane's battered face in the window he breaks seems to make him resemble a walker, foreshadowing his death and reanimation 2 episodes later. (18 Miles Out) *The Governor tells Merle that the prison group will come to get Glenn and Maggie. (Hounded) *Merle proposes an idea to take the the Prison and move Woodbury there. (Hounded) *Morgan tells Rick that both the good and bad people will die. (Clear) *Caesar tells Daryl that the Governor and Rick will not work anything out. (Arrow on the Doorpost) *Beth tells Daryl she is glad that she didn't say goodbye to Zach and that she hates saying goodbye. Later, she doesn't get to say goodbye to Hershel. (30 Days Without An Accident, Too Far Gone) *Michonne threatens to kill The Governor while she and Hershel are held hostage. Later, she mortally wounds The Governor by stabbing him through the chest while he is strangling Rick. (Too Far Gone) Webisodes *As Hannah runs through the neighborhood looking for her children, a bicycle can be seen at the side of the road, referencing her eventual fate as the bicycle walker. (A New Day) Video Game *While driving Lee to prison, a police officer tells him, "people will give up and go mad when they believe their life is over.", foreshadowing the chaos that is to come. (A New Day) *Shawn argues with his dad about repairing the fence, foreshadowing that it will break. (A New Day) *Hershel tells Lee that he will have to depend on the honesty of strangers. (A New Day) *Larry says that the walkers will get into the pharmacy. (A New Day) *Larry says that are about to be trapped in the pharmacy with a walker. (A New Day) *When Lee and Mark were hunting, Mark said that "... if they haven't come along, I would of been food.." Later in the episode, he has his legs cut off and was being fed to the group. (Starved For Help) *Brenda says the motel is vulnerable. (Starved For Help) *When speaking to Kenny while pushing Duck on the swing, Kenny will ask you if you're on his side. If you respond "I'm not choosing sides", Kenny will say "That time is coming", foreshadowing that Lee will have to choose sides in the future. (Starved For Help) *Mark mentions that he wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with Larry, foreshadowing later events of the episode. (Starved For Help) *After Larry's death, Lee can say that Kenny talks a big game but could he have done it if it were Katjaa or Duck. Kenny says that it would never happen. This foreshadows that either one of them would have to put Duck down in the next episode. (Starved For Help) *Jolene mentions that with the St. John's Dairy Farm operating, Clementine has nothing to fear from bandits. This is foreshadowing that the bandits will be a problem for the survivors in the future. (Starved For Help) *Katjaa says she loves Duck more than life itself, which foreshadows her suicide due to her son's death. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben tells Lee that he will "punch his own ticket" if a walker gets a hold of him, foreshadowing his attempt of suicide. (Long Road Ahead) *When you ask Clementine what she learned after getting the blowtorch, Lee will say fear is why people are killed. This foreshadows that some characters will be killed due to fear. *When you return with the blowtorch and decide to talk to Christa, she will say how she is more afraid of living people than herds. *Christa says that Kenny is "on the edge" and that she is afraid of being there when he "falls over" since she cares about his relationship with Lee. This foreshadows that Kenny and Lee's relationship will be tested once more. (Around Every Corner) *When interrogating Clementine about the radio, Christa explains to Clementine that the man on the radio does not want to help her find her parents. This foreshadows that his true intentions will be revealed. (Around Every Corner) *Ben says that he has a bad feeling about the group's raid on Crawford, foreshadowing that night's events and his possible death. (Around Every Corner) *Kenny tells Ben to get the armory door open in case the group has to shoot their way out of Crawford. Later on, Lee and Christa actually has to shoot some walkers to get everyone out. (Around Every Corner) *When you talk to Brie, she says that being back at Crawford gives her a bad feeling. (Around Every Corner) *Molly says to take care of Clementine as she leaves the mansion, foreshadowing that Lee will lose her the next morning. (Around Every Corner) *Christa tells Clementine that she cannot trust people anymore. This foreshadows that Clementine could develop trust issues with other survivors later on. (All That Remains) Dead Reckoning *Robb Spanner's strange behavior leads up to reveal that he was bitten by a walker and became infected. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Survival Instinct Coming Novel Series *Tyreese foreshadowed The Governor's death by saying to him and Lilly that Brian will "die by their own swords." Category:Themes